Welcome to Happy Tree Town
by Yangthefox
Summary: Ying and Yang never had a good life in their old village. They were never accepted nor loved. After a terriblr turn of events the twins run away and stumble into Happy Tree Town. Sorry for the terrible summary i'm not good at these things. Please read and enjoy the story.


**Hiya people how's it going? I know that you've probably heard this many times but this is my first fan fiction and first story I've ever published. Please read and review go ahead and flame it doesn't really matter and if you're going to criticize me please make it constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Things happened so fast I don't even know what I've been doing for all this time. Freezing rain is falling harshly and very quickly from the dark sky, I'm bleeding from all kinds of places on my body and my twin sister is sleeping next to me in the dark cave we found. The woods. That's all we knew about where we were. To be honest I've really no clue how we got here. We were at home then it happened again and for once in my life I stood up for myself against him he is gone forever now though. How about I start from the very start shall I?

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful snowy day and my twin sister and I were kneeling in front of a shrine that we built in honor of our deceased mother. After some time past my sister spoke. "Yang…. It's time to stop praying for today. Let's go to our room before he comes back again." The girl fox spoke sadly. The boy fox turned to her and spoke very quietly. "Yes Ying." I stared into her deep eyes filled with such emotion and saw a sad, lonely, and broken boy in them. Myself. "Don't worry my younger twin she still watches over us. Remember we are only thirteen we understand nothing that this world can bring upon its people." Ying spoke so soothingly with much emotion in her voice. _

_We both stand and I blow out the flames of the candles next to her picture while she goes to the room and closes the door slowly and quietly. When the door closes completely the front door flies open with such immense force it almost flies off its hinges. I stop. In a few seconds I'm being slammed against the floor with a huge paw against my thought so I can hardly breathe. There is a huge dark figure looming over me casting a shadow. Our "father". A cat who has his left ear ripped off and half of his tail still intact. He has dark mud brown fur and icy blue eyes. Cold and empty. "Well son it's time for that again isn't it? Too bad." His voice was dripping with the scent of at least 20 different kinds of alcohol. He left me on the ground and walked away and came back with a vase in his hands. _

_Red. There was glass in my head and rivers of crimson blood running down my face. He then proceeded to beat me._

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock stop ticking you infernal clock you mock me every single second. Two hours pass and he stops beating me, but the worst is yet to come. The monster then turns me on my stomach and spreads my legs and thrust his member inside of me. Bloody hands rub my body releases inside of me after two hours. He then withdraws himself and beats me again for six more hours. Numbness. It stopped finally eight hours in total gone. Two hours of abuse and six hours of rape. He spoke to me with hatred in his voice. "You're good at that you know why? Because you're a slut! That's the only reason that I let you stay here, now it's your sister's turn." Oblivion. I don't know what happened all I know is that "dad" is now dead. He is ripped open with his intestines wrapped around his neck and multiple needles that were filled with drugs stuck out of his body. But guess what…. I'm covered in his blood. His beautiful crimson red blood. Ying is running around grabbing food, water, clothes, pictures and my stuffed teddy bear I got when I was four from my mother. She then goes to the shrine and grabs the picture of mom a beautiful white fox with eight long white tails. Night time arrives and we made our way out._

_We ran away and nobody knew what happened and nor would they ever know because to everybody in our old village….. The twin foxes never existed._

_End of flashback_

I lost track of time throughout the time that we ran away. I look down to see Ying sleeping with her head rested on my thighs then I look at her outfit and sadden. Her torn black denim vest with a small red dress tie ripped and the weapons she is carrying are horribly dented. On her back a black and red Bo staff and on her thighs two handheld scythes which one is black and the other is red. Then he notices her white fur and eight white tails are caked in mud and dirt, but the dirt and mud blend in with the black stop on her stomach and the black tips of her tails. He then looks at her neck and smiles. The beautiful sapphire butterfly necklace their mother gave her shines so beautifully. Cuts and bruises cover her body but they are small.

I looked at myself. My midnight blue fur stained with dirt, mud, cuts, bruises and blood but you can only see the blood and cuts. My black paper parasol with crimson butterflies on it has holes through it and the handle looks worn out some. The bladed folding fans on my thighs also stained in blood. I just figured out what I cut him open with. My black jacket has holes everywhere I feel naked in a weird way. I move my hand to my neck and grasp the spiked choker with a ruby rose attached to it which I received from my mother. I don't worry about my eight black tails because nothing seems wrong with them. The sun rises and Ying wakes up quickly we look at each other and walk out of the cave and continue forward. At least a good solid hour passes before Ying stops and shouts "A town! Look Yang at least five minutes ahead! Let's go!" Yang smiles at her and they join hands and run off towards the town. We arrived at the town and stare in awe it's so colorful and friendly it looks so inviting. Before I can either of us can say anything we are hit by a car with a blue moose behind the wheel.

I wake up and see that I'm in a hospital great. I look over and see Ying sitting next to me looking perfect no cuts, mud, skid marks nothing. The doors open to reveal a pink chipmunk and a blue anteater wearing glasses walking towards us. The nurse had a big red bow on her head how cute. "Greetings I'm Doctor Sniffles and that is Nurse Giggles." Sniffles said pointing to Giggles. Giggles go over to Ying and starts talking to her about something. "Yang" Sniffles said very coldly "What happened to you two? You both came in here covered in dirt, mud, cuts, bruises and many other things. But I noticed that only you were covered in semen. Please what happened?" After a moment Yang started to explain from the very beginning. Sniffles writes on a clipboard giving out occasional "Hmms" and "Okays". Giggles is crying her eyes out and Ying is comforting her (ironic Ying needs comforting yet she is comforting Giggles) the nurse then comes to me and hugs me still while crying and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother and even though I just met you I want to let you know I'm proud of you for standing up for you and your sister." Giggles backs away and smiles at me sweetly. I nod my head in thanks. Sniffles clears his throat and speaks up while adjusting his glasses. "I'm sorry for what happened to you two and I want to help. Ying told me that you have a big case of multiple personality disorderment, Schizophrenia, Insomnia and severe depression. Like I said I wish to help so take a shower, change and eat then call me when you finish." He spoke firmly he motioned for Giggles to follow him out of the room "oh yeah by the way twins" he turns to us with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to Happy tree Town I hope you enjoy your eternal stay as much as possible."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it my first fanfiction sorry if it is too depressing or too long or if it just plain out sucks. Please let me know if it was good and if I should continue to write stories and publish them. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Ying and Yang: Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
